In the reckage of the world
by ChocolateMelon
Summary: After a life ruining earth quake that killed everyone in his family except his sister and Jeff, who isn't family but somehow ended up there, Nick, Lily and Jeff must survive in a world with no electricity or fresh food. People turn into animals and attack eachother. The few ramaining houses are burned down. And guess who does something to save the day? No one. Niff.
1. Broken and Bent

**If your actually bored enough to read this I thank you completely.**

**This fic is slightly pardoic. Is that the correct word to use in this situation? I believe so. So if things seem unnaturally humorous as apposed to life ruiningly sad, then you can just keep that in mind.**

**Although, seeing as this is in fact my first fanfiction it might totally suck, but bare with me, I shall gain the skills necessary **

As the shaking slowly stopped, Nick held his head in his hands, waiting for death to come for him. A few pieces of plaster and shingles bounced off the one piece steel table he was hiding under, making a dull thunk,  
His ears rang and his breathing was ragged and short.  
Why was this taking so long? This shouldn't take this long.  
He heard faint voices calling out his name, but he couldn't identify the speaker, as he fell into a deep trance.  
He opened his eyes an hour later.  
Jeff and Nicks sister sat huddled a few feet away,  
"am I dead?" Nick croaked, trying to sit up,  
"Nick! Oh my god, you're okay!" Jeff ran over, Lily trailing behind,  
"am I in heaven,"  
Jeff looked deadly serious, "No Nick, you're alive, you're very much alive, but..." he trailed off, and glanced away,  
"I'm alive?" he glanced around the room, not sure which as the walls had crumbled completely and the ceiling met the floor. If he hadn't thrown himself under the steel desk he would have been crushed, "Oh my god," a realization flooded through him, "My parents?"  
"Nick," Jeff said quietly, reaching out,  
"My brother?"  
"Nick," Lily echoed, smiling sadly,  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Nick muttered, laying back down,  
"My family," Jeff's voice broke, "they are gone too, and so are half the people on the block, hell, if I wasn't on my way over when it struck I'd be gone too."  
"Who else is here?"  
"Not sure, Lily went to check half an hour ago and the Millers and the Houstons were alive, Jenna Kerry, and Milly Rose were too, but that's all we've seen,"  
"Okay," Nick said quietly, in shock of the whole situation, his parents and brother were gone, half of his best friends, were gone. He would never see them again, "this is a lot to take in,"  
"I know, Nick, the electricity is off too, as you would expect, and, well as you can see this whole house is wrecked." Jeff replied,  
"Come on guys, we should go outside and check the damage," Lily spoke up, as she reached to take Nicks hand, "Its okay little bro, at least you have us,"  
"Right," Nick scoffed, "no point worrying about the fact that the entire town is dead or injured and our parents are gone and we have no food because it all went bad."  
"Oh shut up, some people have it worse," Lily heaved Nick up and put her arm around his shoulders and helped him down the stairs, Jeff trailing behind.  
When out in the open air, terror struck Nick, as Jeff had stated, half the houses had collapsed and were nothing more then piles of rubbish and wood, and worse things, thought Nick as he stared grimly up and down the street.  
A few other families stood on their doorsteps or what was left of them and stared at the same sight that Nick saw.  
Nick made eye contact and awkwardly waved, not sure what to do, as many just glared back. A scream bounced off the houses, a cry of "No my baby!". Someones child had died. Many peoples child had died.  
"Oh my god," Lily whispered next to him,  
"No kidding," Nick spat, disgusted that this could happen to innocent people. Losing children, parents, pets, family. There was nothing worse then losing family. Family is all you have and all you ever will be reliant on.  
Family is the only thing thats 100%.  
Nick slowly sat down on the cement stairs in front of what was left of his house and cradled his head in his lap, "why," he moaned under his breath. He felt an arm around his shoulders,  
"Nick, its okay," Jeff whispered as Lily hugged Nicks other side, "We're here for you."

After 20 minutes they returned inside. Dismayed to discover that the power was still out, and no one had tried to do anything yet.  
Drafts of air floated through the holes in the walls a small trail of plaster dust was still coming from the ceiling.  
Is this what remained of Nicks stuff and life. A few broken pieces of plastic and bones underneath a mess of wood.  
All that remained of Nicks old life, was buried, and was never to be seen again.  
This is all Nick had now, and this is all he'd have until the goverment fixed it.

The days and days after were filled with attempts at building the house back up and sitting around inside staring at the wall.  
The only progress made was a feeble attempt at patching up the walls by Jeff which made it about 1.5 times warmer.  
The rest of the time was mostly spent flicking the light switch on and off trying to get power and comforting one another.  
Occasionally Lily would make a meek joke about it, but it just made them more depressed.  
Nick spent about 75% of his time considering the fact that this was not a dream and everyone he loved was dead.  
Lily spent her time crying and hugging pillows.  
Who knows what the fuck Jeff did.

"Nick wake up you lazy ass," Jeff muttered, whacking him on the shoulder, Nick lay on the couch, which is one of the only things that did not entirely collapse  
"Go away!"  
"Never," Jeff poked him,  
"GO AWAY!" Nick laughed and pushed him off, feeling gulity in remembrance of all the people who died, including his own family,  
"Nick I'm not kidding, theres an announcement, everyones going to town hall."  
"I'm getting up. Stupid mayor waking me up," Nick sat up and grabbed his coat, which he had been using as a blanket and pulled it over his shoulders, "lets roll,"  
"OKay, come on Lily!" Jeff shouted, turning toward the bathroom,  
"The taps aren't working," she yelled back  
"The power is out!" Jeff replied, with a chuckle, then turning back to Nick, he raised his eyebrow, "Hey, man, you okay there?"  
Nick seemed to be in serious pain, "No," he replied shortly, "I think something killed my lungs cause they aren't working properly, and meanwhile you are being a flirtatous idiot with my own sister,"  
Jeff laughed, but it seemed a little forced, "You ready?"  
"No this is when you tell me you aren't flirting with my sister because that would be rude and unfriend like,"  
"Sure," Jeff said, agreeably, with a smirk, "whenever you're ready,"  
They were both ready, the only one who wasn't was Lily, who had been, according to Jeff, turning the taps on and off for the last half an hour,  
"Lily give it up," Nick called, getting annoyed,  
"Yes miss," Lily replied, appearing on the stairwell, dressed in a cutoff white shirt on top of a striped tank and jeans,  
"Jesus, this is the fucking apocolypse and you dress like that of all ways,"  
"You wouldn't understand, Nicolas, lets go?"

"Will someone please tell me I'm not the only one who finds this strange," Lily said, staring at the almost empty town hall, only around 10 people altougether were scattered around the room, looking intensely scared,  
"This is so weird," agreed Nick, rubbing the back of his neck,  
"This is so so so weird." Jeff added, raising an eyebrow and grimacing.  
Jeff grimaced a lot lately. Actually they all did.  
"Nick! Lily!" a lady rushed over to the group,  
"Aunt Sela?" Lily said, tearing up a little and rushing to embrace the women,  
"I'm so glad your ok! Where are Jordan and Grace?"  
"I'm sorry Sela,"  
"No! Not Jordan! I'm so sorry children, have you been leaving alone?"  
"Yes, but we're okay,"  
Jeff stood awkwardly watching the sitituation unravel,  
everyone ignored him completely.  
Finally it was decided that the 3 of them (after Aunt Sela finally noticed Jeff) would live with her.  
Nick for the first time since the earthquake, felt better.

**I hope you enjoyed it, if you didn't then feel free to leave now, but I thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction.**

**I love all of you.**

**Reviews are like beautiful angels that are sweet and amazing and make me want to hug everyone.**


	2. Bored and Confused

**Sorry that :**

** A) I took so long**

** B) this chapter is filler.**

**But thank you for trying out my fanfic and even reading chapter 2! I love you if you're reading this, which of course you are.**

**I don't own anything, nor do I claim to.**

"So Nicky honey, hows life?" his aunt asked, artificially sweetened syrup dripping from her voice,  
"Um, given the fact that my parents and all my friends have died, kinda shitty," Nick said bluntly, sipping a scalding cup of coffee as he sat at the kitchen table across from his aunt, who'd spent every spare second asking Nick about his life.  
His Aunt smiled, her eyebrows raised, "so tell me about your friend Jeff?"  
"Um, no offense Auntie, but, its the freaking apocalypse, must you really ask about my friends," Notice the word freaking instead of a vulgar word, synonym of sex that would have gotten Nick grounded. Not that it would matter as there was no where to go, but still, being stuck in the house with his aunt would be worse then occasionally being able to go outside.  
"Oh of course, but you are just friends of course?"  
"Stop asking questions, I'm going to go hang out with them," he gestured toward where a giant hole in the wall, thanks to his uncles ingenious house design (sarcasm), showed Jeff and Lily on the couch chatting up a annoyingly flirtly looking storm  
"Of course have fun darling,"  
Nick smiled and walked backward out of the kitchen, his smile dropping as soon as he turned away from the old lady, he walked over to the couch, scowling.  
"Whats up Nicky buns?" Lily smiled up at him  
"Oh jesus why can't we go back to crying?" Nick growled, sitting between the two of them, his head pounding,  
"What do you mean?"  
"Everyone is being so sweet and acting so normal,"  
"Well, would you rather just think about the, um, fucking apocalypse?" Jeff asked sarcastically, leaning against Nick,  
"Well why not, we can't prevent it! So why bother not thinking about, we can't stop it."  
"You should go to sleep, asshole," Lily said, rolling her eyes, "you are too tired, and you said like the same thing twice in that sentence"  
"Jesus, and Im going to be stuck with the two of you until I die," Nick sighed, but stood up anyway and walked toward the room he and Jeff shared.  
"Nighty Nicky," Jeff cooed, with a grin, turning back to converse with Lily.  
Nick sighed and pushed the bangs out of his eyes,  
It was true that he was over tired and grumpy, but his Aunt just made life worse, constantly asking about possible love interests and how (in a joking tone) if you don't get married to a girl in the next 20 years you're getting disowned.  
And then there was Lily, who liked Jeff and Jeff, who liked flirting with Lily.  
And the main problem was, it wasn't a temporary thing. It wasn't like a week long camp. This was until the world started up again. Also it wasn't as if you could just ignore them and watch TV. Oh no, the power was still out so the only possible thing to do would be to talk to them.  
To the T to the E to the D to the I to the O to the U to the S.  
Tedious.  
On another note, even worse note, thought Nick as he ducked into the shared bedroom, they were runnng low on food after only 2 weeks.  
2 weeks had passed and they were sick of eachother and running out of food. What a lovely next year this was going to be.  
It made Nick nolstalgic for the old days, when he could use the PHONE to CALL a DIFFERENT friend then Jeff and they could go OUTSIDE and DRIVE to the MOVIE THEATER and they wouldn't even think anything of it.  
But now if he could ever see a different friend, even one he didn't completely adore, he'd die of happiness.

"Nick is being weird lately," Lily said as soon as Nick left,  
"Yeah I know, but its understandable, I mean, to quote myself as of a minute ago 'um, the fucking apocolypse,'"  
Lily laughed and hugged a pillow to his chest, "but we have to suffer through um, the fucking apocolyspe aswell, so I think he's being a drama queen."  
"I can't really argue with you," laughed Jeff pulling a hand through his blonde hair,  
"But theres not much you can do,"  
"Right,"  
There was a small silence as both people huddled under blankets trying to pretend there was still heat.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" Lily asked, quietly, a few moments later,  
"um, yup, why?" Jeff lied, raising an eyebrow at the question,  
"No reason, you know what? I'm going to bed, thats what I'm going to do." she said, her words overlapping, to Jeffs amusement, but then she made no effort to move and instead just sat there staring at Jeff, who was struggling not to laugh "Bed is a good idea, I'm going to bed. Bed."  
Jeff finally gave in and laughed, "I probably should too, what time is it? Check the clock, oh wait,"  
He smiled and followed a laughing Lily through the halls to wear the two bedrooms faced eachother

Nick lay in bed, in complete silence. After 3 weeks it didn't wear off. BY it I mean, the feeling you get when you feel like its not real. Like its just an elaborate dream and any minute now you're going to wake up.  
Nick would pinch himself, but a deep worry overwhelmed him, that he would in fact feel the pinch and could no longer think it was a dream, and would have to face the truth.  
Its a hard knock life, in hell.  
A knock on the door irrupted Nicks thought and he snapped back on track,  
"Yeah?" he called, hoping with all his heart it wasn't his aunt, and when the door opened and Jeffs head popped through, only a little relief washed through him,  
"Hey Nick," Jeff said quietly, tip toeing over to his bed, on the other side of Nicks, with a blanket from the couch still wrapped around his shoulders,  
"Hey Jeff," Nick replied, flopping back on to his pillow and fighting to keep his eyes open.  
Jeff crawled into bed and switched off his light and then rolled on to his back and waiting for Nick to do the same. Then when he did and darkness filled the smallish room.  
It was silence except for an occasional rustle from one of the twos beds.  
Then quietly, just below a whisper Jeff said, "Well this blows,"  
Nick wasn't sure if he meant the beds, the house, his aunt or the whole, well, you know, apocolypse, but whichever he did mean Nick agreed fully and nodded to show his agreement.  
Then 2 minutes later he realized Jeff couldn't see him and spoke, "Yeah it does," he agreed,  
"Its still hard to believe," Jeff replied, his voice cracking, "my parents are dead, you're parents are dead, we're never going to see our friends again and we're stuck here until, somewhere, someone, somehow fixes this fucking mess,"  
Nick was shocked, his thought that Jeff had accepted it already, but the thought of Jeff being just as pissed was actually sorta comforting. Jeff hated this as much as Nick did.  
"I know, Jeffy I really do," the other boy whispered, trying to reach out to grab Jeff, but realizing that their beds were around 3 feet apart, quickly giving up, "but we can pull through it together,"  
"You sound like a chick flick," Jeff replied, still on the verge of tears,  
"Goodnight Jeff,"  
"Goodnight Nick,"

**Thanks for reading loves!**

**TBC?  
**

**Not entirely sure if I want to.  
**

**Also, I completely promise that Niff will end up together.  
**


	3. Lost and Alone

**I'm sorry about how short this chapter is, its about half as long as the other ones. I'm also sorry that it took me so long and I promise I'll make up for it.**

** Thanks for reading the last 2 chapters. **

Nick woke up with a pounding headache, and was distressed to find, when he later told Lily and Jeff about it, that the electricity had come on for 4 seconds during the night while only Lily was awake, and since Lily, the day before had been switching the lights and other things on and off, everything was on and loud at once.  
"Why didn't you wake me up? I wanted to check the news," Nick complained rubbing his forehead with his hand,  
"It was out before we could find the channel Nicky boy." Lily replied, with a light smirk,  
"We?" Nick replied, knowing the answer already,  
"I was awake too, just then, Lily came to wake me up," Jeff said, sheepishly, not looking at Nick,  
"Why didn't you guys wake me up?"  
"Nicky buns, you were so grouchy yesterday, that we couldn't," replied Jeff, grinning at his own cheesey nickname.  
"Whatever," Nick sighed and stood up, "I'm going outside for a bit," this was more to clear his head then to get away from him, but judging by the looks on their faces, as he turned back breifly, this was the right effect.  
He pushed open the door and sighed with relief as a wave of cool fresh air rushed over and through him. His headache disapearated right away, and then he started to walk. No paticular direction in mind, nor just mindlessly wandering.  
He walked up the driveway and out on to the open road, he gazed breifly at the broken down cars, that had presummably run out of gas and then been dumped, and the occasional clothing items, like one tiny shoe thats pink color contrasted to the dark undergrowth.  
Nick sighed and pulled his fingers through his hair and started to run. He was running from, not running to. He was trying to get away from this miserable uninhabited town and to some imaginairy place where his parents were still alive and where Jeff wasn't being a dick and where his aunt wasn't such a annoying bitch.  
And then after 10 minutes of running, he realized that no such place exsisted and he would be stuck here forever.  
Well, shit.

Once Nick had left the room, Lily turned to Jeff, concern appearent in her eyes,  
"Maybe we should've woken him,"  
"Yeah," Jeff agreed, giving a non committal shrug of his shoulders to indicate, he hoped, that there was nothing to do about it now.  
"Do you think we should go after him,"  
"Nah, give him time," he smiled at her and pushed away from the wall and walked down the hall toward his bedroom. He was getting a headache of his own now.  
You know that feeling you get, when there is so much inside of you that if you do anything about it, everything would fly out of your mouth and you'd be unable to stop it? Thats what he was feeling. Not even sure what he was feeling, he just knew, whatever it was, there was a lot of it.  
Jeff sighed, and sat down on his bed, and sat there for a second, his eyes and brain closed.

Nick stood in the middle of the street, not sure:  
A) where he was.  
B) How to get back.  
or  
C) if he even wanted to go back.  
A moment later, he decided that he did want to go back, even if it meant being with the three people he least wanted to be with right now. Except maybe Mitt Romney, Hitler and Rebecca Black.  
Nick sighed and turned back to walk home, hoping if he didn't pay attention, his sub conscious would kick in and lead him home.  
After about 5 minutes, he realized he was going the complete wrong way, and turned to the east and started running.

**Thanks for reading, darlings!**

**Reviews are amazing, and keep me writing.**

**TBC**


End file.
